The invention relates to a gantry bogey for railborne vehicles inserted between adjoining ends of successive carriages of a carriage consist and forming at least in part the passage between the two carriages and comprising transversely to the direction of travel mutually opposing wheels which are bridged by a gantry which on both sides by way of vertical pillars are supported on the respective wheel case holding the wheel.
A gantry bogey of this type forms the subject of EP-A2-0 349 817.